Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to controlling an appliance setting and more particularly relates to controlling the appliance setting based on a location of a registered user.
Description of the Related Art
Historically, appliance settings are manually configured by a user. Programmable controllers allow the user to apply patterns of appliance settings. Timers, motion sensors, geo-fencing, and other real-time sensors improve the programmability of appliance operation. However, anticipating appliance usage and user preference so as to apply the correct appliance settings is difficult.